


How To Melt a Lady's Heart

by Madam_O



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hans Being an Asshole, Kind of gay but not really, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_O/pseuds/Madam_O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill of a Disney Kink Meme prompt: </p><p>Instead of Hans getting a chance to show that he is evil, Kristoff storms the castle and challenges him for Anna's affection. Who ever can get her to thaw gets to keep her. Intense sexing ensues in attempts to win (and thaw) fair lady's heart. Triple million bonus points if there is some hateful sexiness between Hans/Kristoff AND if you switch perspectives throughout.</p><p>Checks off all of the prompter's requests. Kind of long, kind of silly, realllly smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Melt a Lady's Heart

“I’m going back out to look for Princess Anna,” Hans said to the foreign dignitaries, making sure they saw the conviction in his eyes. He moved to leave.

“You cannot risk going out there again,” one of them said.

“If anything happens to her…” he said, shaking his head.

“If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arrendelle has left,” another pointed out.

Hans put on his sad, defeated, yet brave face. Yes, for the good of the kingdom, the kind and forthright Prince Hans would just have to do the right thing and take on the role of leadership, no matter how his heart would ache for his poor, little, lost Anna.

Inside, his heart burst with joy.

But then…

“He’s in here. Prince Hans!”

Several servants entered, holding up a pale, weak Anna between them.

“Anna!” he said, stunned. He immediately went to hold her in his arms. He could feel the chill in her body despite her heavy clothing. “You’re so cold.”

“Hans, you have to kiss me!”

She was on him before he had time to react, clenching his lapels desperately. Despite the fact the she was currently ruining his plans, he was gratified by this outburst of passion. Could it be possible that he was even better than he thought? He’d love to kiss her, silly and unrefined as she was, but he was wary of their audience.

“What?” he said.

“Now! NOW!” she demanded, tugging him closer and trying to force him down to meet her outstretched lips.

“Whoa, slow down,” he said with a chuckle. Wow, she was obviously desperate for a warm-up, the horny little minx.

“We’ll give you some privacy,” one of the servants said with a knowing smile, and everyone left.

“What happened out there?” he asked, noticing how the small tendril of white hair she had when they first met was now overtaking most of her head.

“My sister struck me with her powers,” she said sadly. _Oh really?_ He thought. That was interesting.

“You said she’d never hurt you.”

“I was wrong,” Anna said with pain in her eyes. She collapsed suddenly.

“Anna?” he said, sweeping her onto the couch next to the fireplace. She was dying, he realized. He sat next her on the couch and slid his hand in hers.

“She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me,” she said, her eyes pleading up at him. Please love me. Please save me.

“A true love’s kiss,” he softly replied in realization, staring at her lovely, frightened eyes and her pink, slightly open mouth.

Well, this certainly put him in an interesting position. She was at his mercy, and it would be a lie to say that it didn’t turn him on considerably. But what to do? The kiss might or might not work. Well, either way he would win, whether married or “widowed”.

He caressed her cheek with his gloved fingers and smiled as she sighed happily at his touch and closed her eyes. Even as he guided her chin toward his face, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do; kiss her and deal with the outcome, or just lay a really good zinger on her and let her hang. Either option was highly arousing. The idea of telling her everything and watching her face fall was making him especially hard at the moment.

 _Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you_ , he thought. God, that was a good one. Too good not to use.

“Wait, do you hear that?” Anna said, her eyes snapping open. She turned her head toward the door. Hans was left with his slightly puckered lips pointing at her ear. Anna pushed him away and sat up. Finally, he heard the voice coming down the hall. A male voice.

“Please, I have to see her. I made a mistake!”

“Kristoff?” Anna said quietly.

“Anna?” Hans said, confused. He reached out to her face again, trying to make her look back at him.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in barged a giant, scruffy commoner. He was definitely what was generally referred to as “rugged”. A cloud of animal smell quickly followed him into the room.

“Anna!” the huge, blond monster shouted, rushing to her side.

“Kristoff! What are you doing here?” Anna said, not sounding at all sorry to see him. She grabbed both of “Kristoff’s” hands and looked up at the hulking beast man with what could only be called pleasure.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t leave it like this,” Kristoff the Stench Creature said, staring sappily into Anna’s eyes.

 _What the hell is this?_ Hans almost blurted out loud. His brow furrowed angrily and a snarl twitched at his lips. But since the pair only had eyes for each other, they didn’t see his mask slip. He composed himself and cleared his throat.

“Ahem. Anna, who is this?”

 

—————————

 

“Hans!” Anna said, sounding almost surprised that the prince was still there. “Oh, um. This is Kristoff. He helped me up the mountain to find Elsa and then he rushed me down here to find you.”

Kristoff looked into the prince’s eyes, and saw someone who was not very pleased to see him. “Your majesty,” he said with a slight nod. He didn’t really know how to deal with royal types, but he knew that they liked to be called that.

“Ah, I see,” Prince Hans said, his lips a tight line. “Well, thank you, Mister…”

“Bjorgman.”

“Mister Bjorgman,” the prince repeated, smirking at the sound of his name. “Well, as I said, thank you, but I must ask what the meaning of this intrusion is.”

“I, uh, have something I need to talk to Anna about,” Kristoff said nervously. God, this was uncomfortable. “Alone, if you don’t mind. It’s kind of private.”

“Oh, I definitely do mind,” the prince said, his face reddening. “Time is of the essence for Anna, and I don’t care what you did, I still have no idea who you are or anything about your intentions.”

“Hey look, guy, I’m sorry if you have a problem, but I’m just here to save her too. No matter what it takes or who it hurts,” Kristoff said, staring the pretty boy straight in the eye. They both knew what was going down.

“Look, why doesn’t everybody stay?” Anna said, looking between the pair of them in confusion, completely not getting it. “I need all the support I can get. Hans has a point, though, Kristoff. I’m kind of on a schedule here, so hurry up and say whatever you need to say.”

“Uh, okay. Here goes,” Kristoff said, wringing his mittened hands and taking a deep breath. “After I left you at the gates I immediately knew I’d made a mistake. Sven completely agrees.”

“Sven? There’s another one?” the prince said, sounding outraged.

“Sven is Kristoff’s reindeer,” Anna explained.

“Oh…kay. That makes perfect sense, then.” Prince Hans put a hand to his temple. He looked like he was developing a migraine.

Kristoff pushed on. “Anyway, what I wanted to say is…” he paused and gave Hans a sideways look. “Anna, this guy isn’t your true love. Firstly because, just like I told you, you can’t be in love with someone you barely know.”

“How dare you!” Hans protested.

“And secondly,” he continued undeterred, “because I’m your true love. Or at least I really hope I am.”

“Oh,” Anna said. Kristoff was frightened for a moment, but then her eyes welled up and she whispered, “Oh, Kristoff!” and reached for his hand. But then she turned to Hans and said sadly, “Oh, Hans!” She shook her head and moaned miserably, “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“Oh, please,” Hans said, glaring at Kristoff. He clutched Anna’s free hand in both of his own. “Anna, don’t you see that this oaf is nothing but an opportunist? He came here out of pure selfishness to confuse you while time is running out for you. All he cares about is your royalty.”

Kristoff scoffed. “Who says you aren’t interested in the same thing? How long did it take you to propose again?”

“I knew Princess Anna more than long enough to know she’s the only one for me. Who cares if it was only a day? How long did you know her before you discovered your ‘true love’ for her?”

“Yeah, well, I knew her for, like…a day and a half. So that’s…longer,” Kristoff replied. Wow, that did not sound as good as he thought it would. “Look, I’m just trying to make sure Anna makes it through this and I know I’m her best shot,” he said, approaching the shorter man. “I’m sorry if you can’t deal with that, guy.”

The prince was clearly not intimidated. He straightened himself and took a step closer to Kristoff so that they were nose to nose. “Stop calling me ‘guy’, guy,” he said in a low, dangerous voice. “There’s no way she could love a man who smells like reindeer shit,” he hissed. 

“Better than smelling like a girl,” Kristoff replied, crossing his arms in front of him so that His Royal Prissiness could get a good look at the size of his arms. “You got some personal hygiene problem that makes you need to bathe in perfume, guy?”

Hans’ face contorted and he reached for his sword. Kristoff got ready to knee the jerk in the balls and bash his pointy nose in.

 

—————————

 

“BOYS!” Anna interrupted. “May I remind you that I am currently freezing to death?” They both stopped in their tracks, looking guilty. She sighed and said, “I’m sorry. Elsa was right about me. I don’t know anything about love. I just look at both of you and I feel…I feel like I want you both here with me. Maybe I don’t really love anyone.” She closed her eyes and shivered, feeling the cold close in on her.

“Anna, don’t give up,” Kristoff said. “We have to try something.”

“Um, well then maybe…maybe you should both try?” Anna said sheepishly. “I’m sorry if that’s asking too much of you.”

“No, that sounds like the perfect plan,” Hans said. She saw confidence shining in his eyes. “Either way it’s bound to work. Though obviously I know it’s me who you really love. You can’t help being innocent and temporarily led astray by this reindeer herder.”

“I’m an ice harvester, buddy.”

“And I’m a prince so don’t call me ‘buddy’, you cretin.”

“Please stop, both of you,” Anna said with a groan. The remaining energy began to sap from her body. “Just hurry and do something.”

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay,” Kristoff said, getting closer.

“I’m going first,” Hans said, brushing him aside. “After all, I did meet her first. It’s only fair.”

“Did you seriously just call first dibs on Anna’s lips?” Kristoff said, incredulous.

“Kristoff, shush. Hans, go first,” Anna growled, at the end of her patience. Hans smirked triumphantly and Kristoff pouted. She rolled her eyes and started to wonder what she’d seen in either of them.

Hans sat next to her on the couch once again and studied her carefully. He seemed to be unsure of himself, despite his insistence to the contrary. Anna felt guilty about that. She squeezed his arm reassuringly and smiled weakly. He smiled back and then an idea seemed to pop into his mind.

“A true love’s kiss needs to be deep and passionate,” he said in a seductive voice. “You should feel its sincerity from head to toe.” The gaze he gave her made her blush. His smile turned uncharacteristically…well naughty was all she could think to describe it. Staring deeply into her eyes, he slowly and methodically tugged at the fingers of the glove on his right hand and then began to slide her dress up her thighs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kristoff demanded.

“My turn, reindeer boy,” Hans said, his eyes never leaving Anna’s. “Go wait in the corner and let me show you how it’s done.”

“K-kristoff, just let him try, please,” Anna said, mesmerized by Hans’ heavy-lidded stare. “I trust him.”

Kristoff made a noise of protest, but then she could hear the sounds of him walking to the other side of the room and dragging a chair noisily across the floor so he could sit in it and scowl at them. Meanwhile, Hans pushed her skirt all the way up to her waist and began to tenderly caress her thighs with his bare hand.

“I thought you were going to kiss me,” Anna said, turning bright red.

“Oh, I’m going to kiss you all right,” he said, leaning in close to her face. For a moment his mouth hovered over hers and her breath caught in her throat, but then he moved down to her ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth. “I’m going to give you a kiss you’ll never forget,” he whispered huskily, and she felt a shiver go through her body that had nothing to do with being cold.

Hans removed his other glove and put his warm hand to her cheek. She placed her hand next to his and pressed her face close to it. His fingers caressed her cheek lovingly, and then he gently slid his thumb over her lips, tracing them. His right hand slid between her thighs, gingerly touching her mound through her undergarments. His fingers gently traced a line up and down there as well.

“Oh,” Anna said breathlessly. “That’s so…I don’t know if…”

“I do know, Anna. Just relax,” he said, his voice soft and soothing. “Let me warm you from the inside out.” He pressed his hand between her legs and rubbed slowly. A gasp escaped her lips and she held his thumb between her teeth. She thought about Kristoff and didn’t want to make noise, but…

 

—————————

 

Hans’ smile grew wicked as Anna moaned and bit his thumb. Her eyes were closed and he stole a glance to the corner of the room, but Kristoff was pointedly not looking in their direction. He’d removed his heavy outerwear and was resting his foot against the edge of a table with his other leg crossed over his thigh, the chair pushed backwards at an angle against the wall. He sulked darkly to himself and was obviously trying to look uninterested.

Hans chuckled and slid his index finger up and down the dampening slit hidden beneath Anna’s drawers. She was biting her lip and trying to be quiet for the reindeer man’s sake, he could tell. He pushed the finger against her entrance, pushing the wet material inside just an inch, and she whimpered helplessly. Hans could swear that he could almost hear Kristoff’s teeth grinding from here.

He felt his cock growing. Quickly he lowered himself on top of Anna and resumed nibbling and licking her ear. Unfortunately, her infernal winter dress covered her neck and chest. He wanted to lick the hollow of her throat, to trace his tongue down to her clavicle and press his face between her breasts, but he had to settle for massaging one of them and nipping at the stiffened peak through her velvet bodice. Both hands moved to her hips and began to push down her drawers.

Anna’s eyes flew open and she moved to stop him. “Hans, you can’t!” she protested.

“I can’t kiss you properly unless these come off,” he insisted. She hesitated for a moment, but then laid back down. She didn’t seem to understand at all, but her trust in him was unwavering.

“All right,” she said in a tiny voice.

And so the pants slid down her legs without further argument. He unhurriedly took the time to remove her boots and socks as well. Then he pushed her thighs apart and settled between them. Anna was distressed and embarrassed, but a few well-placed kisses on her inner thighs made her squeals of protest stop. She was breathing very heavily as he nibbled his way to her sweetening, damp cunt. He teased her further by licking her at the place where her leg met her crotch. She squirmed and swatted at him. “That tickles!” she whined.

“Tell me if this tickles,” he said with a grin. “Time for your kiss.”

He kissed her slick, virgin lips oh so tenderly. His tongue slid in deftly, gracefully, and he imagined he was kissing her pink, slightly open mouth for the first time. He turned his head to the side, probing deeper, more passionately. If his “true love’s” kiss was going to work anywhere, it would be down here. Anna was definitely the type to confuse sexual pleasure with love.

Not that Hans had any real concept of true love himself, but he wanted Anna and everything she could give him, body, soul, and crown, more than anything else in the world. That was close enough, surely.

He lapped sweetly at her clit and slid a finger inside. Anna was unable to control herself anymore. She lifted her hips against his mouth and pressed her hands to her eyes, making all manner of obscene sounds.

“Oh God, what are you doing to me? Oh, Hans, it’s…yes, please,” she said between hot breaths, completely oblivious to poor Kristoff’s bruised ego at this point. Hans laughed quietly to himself.

“Do you feel warmer, my love?” he asked.

“Yes, but…I need more,” she gasped. That was fortunate, because so did he. He impatiently unfastened own pants, shoving them down over his ass and releasing his cock from the stifling prison of his intentionally too-tight breeches.

“Please more,” she was practically sobbing as he pushed open her legs wider and pressed his hips between her thighs. His cock nudged at her entrance, and he pushed the tip in slightly. Well, this part of her was certainly still alive and warm.

“Ah! What is that?” Anna said, realizing what was happening. “Oh God, is that your…?”

“Shh,” he shushed her as he silkily slid inside. “You need more than just kisses.” He slowly but firmly pressed himself against her until he was fully within, and a satisfied sigh escaped his lips.

“Ah, ow!” Anna whimpered. “Oh God, it’s hot!”

“Just what you need,” he breathed into her ear. “I’m going to melt you, Anna. Burn you up from the inside.” He rocked his hips into her in rhythmic circles, not thrusting too hard or deep so she could adjust to him. “I love you, Anna,” he said, and finally kissed her hot mouth, parting her pink lips with his tongue. Her tongue met his eagerly, and she panted and groaned into his mouth.

Any moment now, Kristoff would lose it and either storm out in disgust or try to kill him. Either way, Hans would win; if it was the former, he’d have gotten rid of the ice man with little (but pleasurable) effort, and if the latter, well then he’d have the perfect excuse to dispatch him personally.

 

—————————

 

Kristoff supposed he should be jealous. Well he was, but he knew it didn’t affect him the way the prince wanted it to. It was just sex. People had sex all the time up in the mountains, even just to keep warm, so it didn’t necessarily mean anything. It wasn’t exactly the first time he was witness to this particular type of public display, either. He wasn’t very happy that Anna was doing it with another man right in front of him, naturally, but he also knew it wasn’t her idea. She obviously wasn’t hating it but, well, she did meet Hans first. If it did actually save her he had no right to complain.

What was really bothering him was the fact that this guy screwed like a sissy. It was like something out of a bad romance novel. The soft kisses, the earlobe biting, all that “making love” crap. Anna deserved better than that, especially for her first time. She needed a real man to have real sex with. God, this guy was pissing him off.

Okay, so another thing that was really bothering him was that he currently had an erection. Well, it was only natural; he wanted Anna and seeing her get so turned on and then watching her fucking, even if the guy she was fucking was a total asshole…well, he’d have to be dead not to get a stiffy at that. _Just wait until it’s my turn, dickhead_ , he thought.

But what if he didn’t have one? What if Prince Shitdick was able to fool Anna into thinking that she loved him, or worse, what if she truly did love him?

 _You have no right to complain_ , he reminded himself. _All you want is to save Anna, even if it means losing her._

 _To hell with that_ , he replied. _There’s no way I’m leaving her with this tool._

Anna’s sounds of sexual heat were rising in volume. He looked back over at them and saw Anna bucking her hips wildly as Hans thrust hard and deep into her. At least the little fucker was finally getting into it.

“God, I’m gonna die!” Anna was screaming, but she was just coming, most likely for the first time ever (that _jerk_ ). Her head was thrown back over the edge of the couch, her face flushed and sweating. He counted her orgasms over the next couple minutes. One, two, three…

Okay, now he was jealous. He couldn’t help but start stroking himself through his pants, almost unconsciously. She was unbelievable. He wanted to see her naked, her breasts glistening with sweat, nipples hard and begging to be sucked.

Hans was starting to lose it. “Fuck, Anna, fuck!” he cried.

 _Fuck_ , Kristoff thought. He needed to be inside her more than anything right now. He didn’t care if he had to shove Needle Nose off her to have her.

Hans spasmed and came, arching his back and shouting one more profanity. This made Anna come again, and she grabbed Hans’ buttocks, trying to shove him in as deep as she could.

Hans collapsed on top of her, panting for dear life. “God, Anna, you’re amazing,” he said, kissing her on the nose like an idiot. “Did I make you all toasty warm inside, my lady?” he asked, flashing his stupid, pearly grin at her.

“Oh, Hans, yes, it was so wonderful, thank you” Anna sighed. Kristoff’s heart sank. “But it’s not enough. I can still feel myself freezing. Please, Kristoff. Come over here.” She turned to him.

Was he a fool that his heart leapt when she called his name?

 

—————————

 

Hans was frowning, looking like a hurt child; not so much angry as sadly bemused at his own lack of sufficiency. But Anna attempted to kiss the pain away, holding his face in her hands and planting kisses all over, especially on his mouth. “I love you, Hans,” Anna said sincerely. “Please stay close.”

She turned to Kristoff. He was standing close by. He stared at her intensely for a long, silent moment, and she wasn’t able to read his emotions. Finally he removed his shirt, revealing his impressive, broad chest in all its glory. “Stand up, Anna,” he instructed. She did as he asked.

He went about the business of removing her dress; he didn’t rip it exactly, but he wasn’t careful with it either. All he seemed to care about was getting her out of it in the quickest way possible. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, then crushed his mouth to hers. Wow, he was a lot more enthusiastic than she expected. His tongue buried itself deep in her mouth, and she almost couldn’t breathe. She didn’t know for sure if it was a true love’s kiss, but it was definitely warming her up inside, much like Hans’ kiss did. Then he pulled away from her.

“Take my pants off,” he said, as calmly and authoritatively as before. She eagerly complied. He was tall and so well built. Off came his pants and boots and she found herself at face level with his, um, manhood. She hadn’t gotten a chance to see Hans’, but she had a feeling that this one was bigger. She couldn’t help herself; she had to lick it just to see what it was like. If Hans had enjoyed licking her down there then why couldn’t she enjoy some of the same with Kristoff?

She dove at it, grabbing the shaft in her hand. She licked it like an ice lolly. “Mmm,” she hummed. It was salty and sweet, especially the tip. She closed her lips around it and sucked.

Kristoff inhaled sharply and cried, “God, Anna! Please stop.” Despite his protests, she felt him place a hand on the back of her head as his hips pushed forward a little. He slid deeper into her mouth and shuddered. She felt herself getting aroused as she listened to the sounds he made. She pulled him in farther and sucked some more.

“Ah, no!” he said, pulling away. “Not right now. I’m too close and I really need to be inside you before I come. Please.” Both their eyes were full of excitement as she stared up at him. She stood back up and pressed her body against him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, trying to be as rough as he’d been with her before.

All she had on was the chemise covering her breasts. Kristoff tore it off without any show of concern. She was speckled with freckles all over, which she found ugly and embarrassing, and for a second she tried to cover her chest with her arms. Kristoff knocked her arms away effortlessly and took almost an entire breast into his mouth. Hot sparks flew from her nipple to her nether regions and she cried out in surprise. “More,” she heard herself saying.

Kristoff picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, and pushed her against the wall. “Oh, I definitely have more, don’t you worry,” he said with a smirk. His hardness was already pushing into her, and it was wider than Hans’ had been. He pressed her hard against the wall, thrusting inside as far as her body would allow. “Is that enough to finish the job, you think?” he asked.

Anna was incapable of speech at this point. She ground her hips and mewled like a cat, unable to control herself anymore. Kristoff didn’t move, letting her grind against him until she came. “You done? Can I finally have my turn?” he asked mockingly.

“Ah fuck yes do it,” Anna moaned, still grinding.

He thrust into her in earnest now, not being in any way gentle. She didn’t think she could stand so much pleasure. He pounded her mercilessly, thrusting so deep it hurt, and then suddenly stopped mid-thrust and quaked, flooding her insides with heat that gushed out of her and onto his legs. “Anna I love you!” he cried.

 

—————————

 

Hans was rock hard again. Despite being humiliated at not being able to heal Anna by himself, he had to admit that the wild man had some impressive cocksmanship. He had removed his own clothes, not wanting to get them any more soiled and wrinkled than they were, and was lovingly stroking himself and playing with his balls as he watched the pair rut animalistically against the wall. _Anna, oh Anna_ , he pined. He couldn’t wait to be inside her again.

And he would have her again. It didn’t matter that the ice harvester was burly and earnest and had a huge cock; Hans could still give Anna so much more than he ever could, including in the bed department. Rough fucking was nice and all, but one really did need more creativity and finesse than that to truly please a woman. Anna would quickly become bored with this caveman’s coarse love-making skills if he abandoned her to him.

Finally he pair finished but were still joined, both heaving breaths and recovering against the wall with Anna’s legs still wrapped around Kristoff.

“A-are you better?” Kristoff said, hopefully.

“Much better,” Anna confirmed happily. But a moment later she said, “I just…I still feel it. Why do I still feel it?” Fear overcame her face.

Indeed, Hans could still see the white dominating her hair and though she was wet with perspiration, she was still shivering and looked pale everywhere but her flushed face. He couldn’t help but feel an evil rush of triumph in knowing that Kristoff wasn’t able to melt her frozen heart, either.

“Oh no, Anna, what do we do?” Kristoff said, starting to panic. He set her down but had to keep holding her so she wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“Hans, Kristoff,” Anna said, swallowing back tears. “I’m sorry. It must be me. You both did so much to try to save me. I know this must have been so humiliating for both of you.”

“Anna, don’t be ridiculous,” Hans said. “A little embarrassment and wounded pride is nothing compared to losing you.”

“Yeah,” Kristoff nodded. “Come on, think. What is your heart telling you? What does it need?”

Anna wrinkled her brow in concentration. “An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart,” she murmured. “Wait!” she blurted out suddenly. “I think I get it! I’m the one who needs to…you two! Get over here!” She went to the couch, and knelt down on it on all fours. “I need to show you how much I love you,” she explained. She motioned for them to join her.

Hans exchanged a look with Kristoff. “Dude, this is about to get weird,” Kristoff said quietly.

“Like it wasn’t weird already? And don’t call me ‘dude’,” Hans said, rolling his eyes.

Anna motioned Hans to her front and Kristoff to her back. “You can use me any way you like,” Anna said to Hans. “First, I’d like to show you how much I appreciate your efforts, though.” She grabbed his stiff cock in her hand and pumped it gently. She leaned in and licked a drop of cum from the tip. “Mmm,” she said, licking her lips.

She turned her head to Kristoff, presenting her ass to him. She spread her legs wider and said, “You can do what you like with me now, Kristoff. I’ll show you how much I appreciate you after.”

“Jesus, Anna, you’ve got to be kidding,” Kristoff said incredulously. “How are we supposed to keep up with you? We’re only human.”

“Speak for yourself,” Hans sneered. “I’m more than ready for more. You’re such an insatiable little slut, Anna. I adore you.”

“Aw! I adore you, too,” Anna said, looking pleased. “Now get ready for me to blow your mind.”

He knew she had no idea of the double meaning in what she said. He watched her as she held him by the root of his shaft, squeezing experimentally and licking up the pearl of cum that appeared in response at the tip. She sucked his head and milked him a bit, and then opened her mouth wider to take more of him in. He helped her develop a rhythm, whispering encouragements for her to use her tongue as much as possible as he glided in and out of her mouth. He hissed and threw his head back in ecstasy. It was so _good_.

Meanwhile, the mountain man was getting very excited. He was fingering Anna as she rocked back to meet his hand. Finally, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his sizable member. He shoved it in hard and she made the most delicious sound that vibrated around Hans’ cock. She quickened her pace and bucked her hips backwards to meet Kristoff’s thrusts. Hans listened to the sound of her ass slapping against Kristoff’s sweaty stomach. He watched his own cock pistoning in and out of Anna’s greedy mouth. He was getting harder and harder, ready to burst. He looked up and saw Kristoff watching her suck him off. Their eyes met inevitably, and then, lost in their own pleasure and thrusting into the same woman, Hans knew that they shared the realization that they were fucking _together_ , but that wasn’t going to stop them. They glared at each other in hate, but somehow this made them both thrust into her all the more. It was a profoundly bizarre moment.

Before long they were both ready to explode, and Anna suddenly released Hans from her mouth and said, “I love you both so much! Shoot it all over me, please!” Hans immediately starting spurting onto her face. She took him back into her mouth and swallowed the rest. Meanwhile, Kristoff pulled out and thrust his cock between her ass cheeks, shooting cum onto her back. She reached back and guided his cock back inside her. The two of them continued thrusting into her until they felt her own orgasm shudder through her to completion.

 

—————————

 

Spent and sticky, the three of them lay exhausted on the floor.

“So that was your act of true love?” Hans said, eyeing her head full of strawberry blonde locks. “Fascinating.”

“Wait, I don’t get it,” Kristoff said. “So which guy won?”

“Hmm,” Anna said, on her back on the floor. She raised her hands in the air and waved her arms around, pointing her fingers this way and that, first toward Kristoff and then to Hans and back again, as if trying to come to a decision. They both watched this strange ritual with puzzled looks on their faces. “Hmmmmmmm…” she hummed and then suddenly jerked both her thumbs back, pointing at herself.

“This guy won,” she said with a goofy, thoroughly satisfied grin.

 


End file.
